


Frozen Kingdom

by roses_and_rabbits



Series: Frozen Kingdom Mini-Series [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Frost Giants are Apparently Nosy, Gen, He's a... Survivalist, I know, I'm Sorry, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki Hangs out with Dead People, Loki's a King, Please Don't Comment on how it's Bad, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), The Ending is Really Bad, Thor is confused, and an asshole, and angry, he's alive, not really - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses_and_rabbits/pseuds/roses_and_rabbits
Summary: After The Snap, Thor turns to the Nine Realms, searching for aid in undoing Thanos's work. When he returns to Jotunheim, he is met with a surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look a really bad one-shot based on an Infinity War theory-  
> So uh basically the theory is basically, when Loki tried to stab Thanos, he teleported away right before he died (because he actually does have teleportation) and made one of the corpses look like him. Afterwards, he went to Jotunheim to rule what was left. From this image: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3d/bf/0f/3dbf0f549b5a27b61b8545f0f9b863c1.jpg  
> Warnings: Infinity War Spoilers  
> Word Count: 1093

The Avengers had been seeking help from the Nine Realms (or at least what was left of them) since The Snap. For the most part, they’d all been cooperative, despite everything.

So far, Thor had travelled to every realm except one. Jotunheim. This was the one realm he had dreaded returning to. This realm continued to be the most hostile, though it had gotten significantly worse since Loki’s attack. Still, it was necessary to go there and ask for assistance. 

Now, Thor’s feet landed on the snow-covered ground and the light from the Bifrost faded. A surge of nostalgia coursed through him. A small, sad smile tugged at his lips as he remembered the last time he stood at the foot of this palace. That was… a long time ago. His friends still stood with him, his kingdom still adored him, his parents still protected him. Of course, there was also Loki. Still ignorant to his origins.

Shaking his head, Thor marched up the icy stairs to the main castle. Around him, Frost Giants stopped what they were doing, gazes turning to him. They all were mixed. Most held anger and hostility. Some, mainly the children, held fear. Every pair of eyes were full of shock.

Ignoring them, he entered the palace. He allowed himself a quick glance around the room, before turning his attention back to the being on the throne. Thor had arrived during the night, so the throne was covered in shadows. He couldn’t even make out the figure sitting on it.

“I apologize for interrupting, your majesty,” Thor began. “However, I am afraid I must ask for your and all of Jotunheim’s assistance. As you must know, the Nine Realms, along with the entire universe, have suffered a great loss, a loss it should never have know.”

As Thor spoke, he glanced around the room once again. The Frost Giants littered around the room looked guarded, though he could tell they did agree, from slight nods and whispered words.

“Jotunheim’s army is both an ancient and powerful one, and would be a grand asset to the Avengers and our current allies. So, if I may skip to the point, would you join us in our fight to undo Thanos’s work?” He asked, raising his head.

What he sees shocks him. He can barely believe his eyes.

“Of course, brother.”

Standing at the foot of the throne is Loki, a smirk covering his face. As he strolled forward, Thor’s disbelief wears off. With a roar, he leaps forward, tugging his brother into a bone crushing hug. Loki stiffened in his grasp.

“This may not be the time for this, Thor,” he pointed out, and after another moment or so, Thor pulled away.

“You’ve been here this entire time?!” He growled, a hand on the king’s neck.

“Why, yes,” Loki replied. “I had a kingdom to run, after all. Helblindi and Býleistr both were victims of Thanos. Now, how about we continue this reunion later, when my subjects are not watching?”

“Don’t want to embarrass yourself?” Thor muttered, but let his hand drop.

“Exactly,” he agreed, stepping back.

Then, he seemed to change his mind. With the same grace he always possessed, Loki strutted past him, towards the exit of the palace. Before he left, he raised his arm, gesturing for Thor to follow him with a wave.

As Thor jogged to keep up, his thoughts started raging around his brain. He had no idea how any of this was possible, but it seemed he was about to find out how it was.

Once he caught up to his brother, he actually bothered to take in his appearance. Loki was covered with the same clothes he always seemed to be- black and green leather everything, basically. These seemed thicker than his old ones, however.

“How are you alive?!” Thor snarled as he hopped up next to his brother.

“It’s called an illusion, brother,” he replied, not bothering to look at him. “You should be used to it by now, honestly.”

For a moment, Thor didn’t reply. Then, softly, he asked, “why?”

Loki shrugged. “Why what?”

“Why fake your death?!” Thor roared, yanking his brother so he faced him. 

Loki just gave him a blank stare. “Thanos was a madman. He killed half the universe for balance. He was obsessed with it. That’s why he let Nebula live when he killed Gamora. If I died, he wouldn’t kill you.”

“Why didn’t you come to me? Let me know you were alive?” Thor asked, loosening but not dropping his grip when Loki tried tugging his arm back.

“Forgive me if I didn’t want to truly die,” he stated, tone dripping with sarcasm. “It was bound to happen if I returned. Besides, I had to try and keep the Nine Realms in some sort of order while you were away.”

With that, Loki ripped his arm back. He turned and continued walking. Thor had to trot to keep up with him.

“Where are we going?” Thor asked as Loki led him away from the palace.

He didn’t respond. Instead, he asked, “what happened on Earth? Who was lost?”

“Nidavellir- Eitri is the only survivor,” he murmured, grief filling him. “Some of the people I befriended on Earth, after mother died, they disappeared. Some of the friends I met after- after the ship blew up- they died as well. Actually, only one survived. And then there’s Stark- no one has seen him since Thanos’s minions came to Earth.”

Loki hummed, but didn’t say more. Instead, he made one last turn, leading Thor into what looked like a graveyard.

“What is this?” Thor asked, looking around the gated area.

“The graveyard for the royal family,” Loki explained. “It’s the only place around the palace where I can get some privacy.”

“A graveyard? Really?” Thor said, bemused.

“You would be amazed by how nosy Frost Giants are,” Loki muttered, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

“...Is there any chance I could get you to come to Earth?” Thor asked after a moment.

“My words still stand: Is it smart to bring me back to Earth?” He asked, rolling his eyes.

“Banner told everyone how Thanos was behind the attack on New York,” Thor told him. “And then there’s everything you did after that- helping defeat the Dark Elves, saving Jane’s life-”

“And giving Thanos the tesseract.”


	2. Our Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know I said this was a one-shot, but I wanted to play around with the idea more.
> 
> Because I was just playing around with the concept of the story in general, and it doesn't completely follow what you read here, I made it a separate fic.
> 
> You can find it on my account, wherever you are reading this. It is called "Our Allies."
> 
> Here's a teaser of it!

Carol Danvers never thought the world would get so screwed that she'd be forced to team up with- well, this group of people, but here she was.

When Fury had called her, she'd been in her home, talking on the phone with her brother, Joe. When she got his message, the voice on the other line suddenly faded, before followed with a thud that she now knew was the phone dropping to the ground.

Joe had been one of the millions of beings to fall victim to Thanos's snap, she learned when she finally met the Avengers- or, what was left of them. According to Steve Rogers, or better known as the great Captain America, Thanos had wiped out half the population, along with half of the Avengers.

She began working with them to undo his work and bring everyone back. She'd been the one to suggest that they form an army- after all, Thanos had to have more than four followers and the living ones may choose to attack again.

Now, here she was, dealing with the consequences of that.

Loki Odinson, the man who almost destroyed New York and killed at least eighty people in two days, was standing in front of her, between Thor and Dr. Banner.

When Thor had arrived at Jotunheim, one of the Nine Realms, he had discovered Loki was still alive and was the frozen realm's current ruler. Thor had returned to Earth with his brother, and when others complained, both Thor and Dr. Banner had fought against them, preaching about his innocence.

Thor hadn't been the only one to find an ally.


End file.
